


The Ache of Your Heart

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Series: In Bloom [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Angst, Community: 7snogs, Community: ff_yuri_drabble, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'"Will you miss me when we part ways?" Fran asked almost knowingly.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ache of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N:_ This is the follow up to Beautiful and the third part of my 'In Bloom' series.
> 
>  _Prompt(s):_ Genre: Romance @ ff_yuri_drabble | Restless @ 7snogs

From their camp, the outer wall of Rabanastre could be seen in the distance. They would enter the city by late morning at their pace. There was a sense of relief in having survived the trek from the Wood, not that was really a worry with Fran along for the ride. Penelo was worried about going back home. Fran and her would probably go separate ways for a time, Penelo to check on the orphans and Vaan; Fran to Balthier. There was a sadness in Penelo's heart at that knowledge and it made her toss and turn in her bedroll, restless, long after the campfire had died out outside the tent.

"Is something on your mind, young one?" Fran spoke, scaring Penelo whom had thought her long asleep.

"I'm just cold," Penelo lied.

"You do not speak the truth."

Penelo remained silent, unsure what to say.

"Will you miss me when we part ways?" Fran asked almost knowingly.

"Yes, greatly."

Tears rolled down Penelo's cheeks and she sat up to wipe them away. She jumped when Fran touched her hand but the veira wasn't simply in her bedroll, she had knelt beside Penelo's bedroll. This both comforted the hume and made her somewhat nervous because while she could not see Fran in the darkness, Penelo knew the viera was naked. To make matters worst, Fran casted a small Fire spell on a candle, illuminating the tent in peculiar orange shadows. Turning her face away from Fran in embarrassment, Penelo wiped her eyes again on her sleeve.

Touching Penelo's wet cheek, Fran let her hand caress down to Penelo's chin and gently tugged her chin so Fran could look into watery blue eyes. It hurt to see the hume cry, both because she was too pretty to look so sad and because Fran's heart actually ached at the sight.

"Why do you shy away from the sight of me naked, yet cry over our future departure?"

Lip quivering, Penelo could not find the words to express her feelings for Fran. However, she touched Fran's hand still on her face and leaned into the woman, kissing her chastely in way of the only answer she could think of. Fran smiled at this.

"Come to bed with me," she whispered as if others could overhear.

Penelo shook her head shyly, suddenly fearful of their situation.

"There's nothing to fear."

Some hesitance, Penelo went.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
